


Time and Space

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Doctor Who, Hey Arnold
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga never thought she'll run away with a strange man in a blue box and yet she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic idea (and I am not sure about it). Let me know what you think!  
> Preview:
> 
> Crossover: Hey Arnold + Doctor Who  
> Pairing: Helga/Arnold, 11/previous companions, & Helga/11

Out of all the possibilities, she never thought she would be here in this place, in the middle of space with a madman and his blue box, which is large on the inside than it looks outside. She never expected to be here. And yet here she is.  
-  
The story really starts with Helga G. Pataki watching as her beloved gets married to the mortal enemy, Lila. A strange man with brown hair, a suit, and a bow tie comes up to her during the reception party and asks if she wants to run away with him, she doesn't need to think twice about it. She says yes, cause, really what's the worse that can happen?

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if I am updating this or not.


End file.
